Beautiful Days
by SpawnGirl234
Summary: What If Ethan didn't leave at the end of Beautiful Creatures (this is a AU from the Movie) What if Ethan wanted to do what ever he could to show Lena he is not weak, to show he they could have Beautiful Days. T rating for now but may change to M for later chapters.
1. Getting Lena

_(A/N: This story will take place, right at thr end of the movie. It will also end different then the movie as well. So take a look and let me know how you like the story or if I should continue.)_Beautiful Days

Chapter 1

Ethan POV

After visiting the Library to hug Amma goodbye and telling her all about NYU, and saying hello to the infamous Lena Duchannes as I leave. I hop into Link's Beater, I read the Charles Bukowski poetry book that Lena gave me as a going away present. I turn to a random page in the book, as Link drives down the road. I put on my glasses and begin reading the first part of the poem out loud in my head, _"I'll tell you/I've lived with some gorgeous women __and I was so bewitched by those beautiful creatures that my eyebrows twitched."_

As I read that line, A memory flashed in my head of Lena and I dancing in the snow, and her voice rang in my head telling me goodbye. I took off my glasses as Link was about to pass the leaving Gatlin sign that was slighly burned, another memory flashed in my mind. Again it was of Lena and I sitting on my dad's car, I arguing with her about her powers, and last was when I kissed her and lighting hiting the sign.

As we pass the sign, I remember the time I've spent with Lena and my relationship with her. I tell Link to stop the car, he first asks me why but I insist he stops the car or turn around. He stopped the car and I get out and scream ," Lena!" I know she can hear me, I tell Link that I'm gonna get Lena and I take off running back to the Library. I run as fast as I can to the back of the library, where I know where the Caster's Library was and go to the door of the place. I bang on the door and tell Lena through the door, " Lena, you can't get rid of me that easy. You can't get rid of my love for you that easy either, I told you from the beginning I'm not going anywhere and I ment it." After I was finished saying my piece, I hear the doors unlock and open.

I see Lena peek through, the door and I pull her close to me, and hug her tight to me. I hear her lightly sob and tell me, " I"m sorry Ethan, I just didn't want you to get hurt or think of me as a freak. Claiming myself, has never been done before. I just didn't wanna hurt you, so I though it would be better to forget me. But I learned that it won't be that easy with you. So I'm sorry Ethan, please let me make it up to you for lost time." I lift her chin to face me and wipe the tears from her eyes, I lean down to capture her lips. I give her the most passionate kiss, and feel her kiss me back with the same emotion. I hear Amma clear her throat behind Lena, and we break apart to see her smiling at us, Lena pulls me into the Caster Library, I tell her, I have to tell Link what's going on and call and reschedule the NYU campus tour. She nods and I head back up to the library's parking, lot and see Link sitting in the car with his window down.

I hear his music blasting out the window, I walk over to driver's side of his car and tell him, " Hey, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on the campus tour, and I'm getting my girl back." He smiles at me and says to me playfully, " Good I can go back home and sleep, but I am glad your not giving her up. But I'm heading home, tell Lena and Amma I said hello." I nod and tell him I will, Link takes off back towards his home. I go back down to the library, and sit and wait for Lena to be done with her lessons.

_(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, nust wanting to get into the story. But let me know, what you guys think and if you want to see more. This is also a writing exercise to get me, out of writers block for my Twilight story... So yeah. But Read and Review, and let me know.)_


	2. The Day He Remembered Me

Chapter 2

The Day He Remembered Me

Lena's P.O.V

As I sat there in the Library with my red dress with matching red flats, under the watchful eye of Amma. I couldn't help but feel depressed and sad, that I lost the love of my life but I knew that in my heart. That in his own way my uncle Macon was right,that no mortal could be safe around us Casters. Especially around someone like me who has claimed both light and dark, which hasn't been done in our family at all. But I guess a small part of me wanted to, prove Macon wrong I mean Ethan and I wanted to show him. That just because my uncle lost Ethan's mother, who was basically the love of his life.

It wouldn't mean that I would hurt or kill Ethan, and Ethan was trying to show Macon that just like his mother. No matter who I was he was gonna love me regardless of if I was claimed by the dark. But all i can do now is watch, as he leaves for college to follow his dream. While I'm thinking about what could have been, with the most wonderful person that I could have ever met.

I was reading my poetry book, I heard the door open and saw Ethan walk in and say his goodbyes to Amma. Link and him were heading to New York, to check out NYU for a campus tour. Also to do a summer road trip, before school started. He was wearing a grey and white short sleeved plaid shirt with black jeans and white sneakers, his short light brown hair shining in the afternoon sun. I kept my eyes on my book but, taking glances at him, I hear Amma say to him, " You boys, be careful out on the road." Ethan tells her they will be, he turns to leave I see him make is way over to me. I smile on the inside as he gets closer to me, when her gets to my table.

I see him staring at my poetry book, and asks,"Bukowski? Is he any good?" I say to him with a smile on my face,"Define good." I see his eyes light up and he smiles lightly at me. He asks me my name and, such as if we were meeting for the first time all over again. We make small talk for a short bit, and as he is just about to leave I give him the book. I tell him it's a getting out of Gatlin present, Ethan smiles at me again and says, "Thank you, and see you around." I smile sadly and tell him goodbye, he walks out the door of the library. With a sad and heavy heart, I watch him walk out of the door.

On the inside I'm crying but, I know in order to keep him safe I must let him go, to pursue his dreams. I feel Amma place her right hand on my left shoulder, in a comforting manner. She walks over to the door and flips the sign from open to close, we head out the back door and go to the Caster's Library entrance behind the building. Once we were inside, I sat at one of the table's with the books that we've been doing research about my new powers. I summoned my energies to me, which caused my left eye to change from brown to gold to represent my light side. While my right eye became a darker brown for my dark magic, once my energies were released. I could hear Ethan, holler my name from the other end of Gatlin, hearing him say my name awoke a happiness that I thought I would never feel again. I could feel him getting closer as our bond reconnected, once I could feel he was at the underground library's door.

I ran over to it, I could hear him yelling, that I couldn't get rid of him or the love he had for me that easily. He also told me that he isn't gonna leave me and he meant it, after hearing all the love and caring her had for me. I unlocked the door and opened it, I saw Ethan there panting hard, he pulled me closer to him and I told him how sorry I was. That I didn't want him to get hurt or think of me as a freak. I cried lightly as I let all of my insecurities go and tell him about how, dangerous I can be with my new powers. But he just wiped my tears away and gave me the most passionate kiss, that he have ever given me. We hear Amma clear her throat and as we turn to look over at her she smiles at us, Ethan tells Amma and I that he is going to tell Link, that he is staying with us at the library. I nod and watch him leave to go tell his friend the situation, while I'm awaiting his return. I begin practicing what Amma and I read in one of the books about theories about a caster claiming their self. I was leaning about healing and defensive magic, I hear the door to the library open and see Ethan walk in and take a seat at one of the table's while I was practicing my magic.

_{A\N: I'm sorry this took sooooooooooooooooo... long to update, I've been busy with life things. And I also have been catching writers block so meh... but I will be doing this story in short chapters. But again, I will try to keep trying to update as much as I can. So enjoy, this new chapter and tell me what you think. SpawnGirl234}_


End file.
